Come Back To Me
by When the Moon Met the Sun
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to Second Chance. Memory is fallible, but that doesn't stop the soul from yearning what it lost. And just how easy is it to get it back? ShunxAlice


_**Hello, readers! This is a little one-shot that I wrote due to popular demand for sequel to the one-shot Second Chance. I suppose it can be read alone, but it would make much more sense if you read the first one**_.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the title, inspired by the Plain White T's.**_

* * *

Come Back To Me

A shrill scream sounded from downstairs, starling the pigeons that had landed on the tall tree next to the window. Studiously, I ignored it, continuing to layout the scrapbook I'd been meaning to finish. One by one, pictures of my friends and adventures settled into place. At the end, however, there were always blank pages.

Those were the pages I reserved for him.

"Alice?" a female voice asked quietly from the doorway.

I smiled slightly at Runo, who in turn frowned and entered the room, taking a seat beside me on the small bed. "I'm sorry if Dan and I are bothering you. He just decided to be an idiot and sneak up on me!"

The mentioned guy pounded up the stairs, grinning at me when he entered the guest room. "You should have seen it, Alice. Man, I wish I'd gotten the face she'd made on camera!"

His girlfriend walked over to him and smacked him loudly on the arm, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Dan's eyes widened, and his brow furrowed in concern.

"He'll be back. Don't worry." The brunette reassured, making his way to me and placing a supportive hand on my shoulder.

I simply nodded, running a hand over the last few pages. Runo took the hint and dragged Dan from the room, shooting a sympathetic smile at me. I balled my hands in my lap and focused on them until I heard the front door slam.

Glancing around the room, I took a shaky breath, willing myself to rein the tears in. This place was like my second home. It held as many memories as the mansion back in Moscow did. The faded yellow walls reflected the sunlight and brightened the room, cheering me up slightly.

I crossed to the bookshelf across from the twin bed. Small worn books stood at attention, while larger volumes were stacked haphazardly. Pulling out five glossy red books, I carefully spread them out in order on the floor. Each one represented a year. Sitting cross-legged in front of them, I opened the first one.

It was the one I'd made after we'd saved Vestroia for the first time. The first year that all of us became friends. Everyone was featured, even distant Shun.

In the beginning, I didn't realize my feelings for him. I just figured that he understood me more than the others.

I opened the second book and quickly flipped to my favorite picture. The July afternoon I'd confessed my feelings for him he'd burst into a huge smile. Not a smirk or a small curve to his lips. A genuine, breathtaking grin. I considered myself lucky to have captured that moment, and it made my heart ache in a good way.

The third held the New Vestroia saga, and I pushed that one away. That year had been the last I'd seen of him, the year Shun left. I avoided looking into that scrapbook at all costs. Just by skimming through it, I could see the signs. They all pointed to his departure, and I couldn't help by blame myself again.

The fourth and fifth each reflected the changes that had taken place since then. Photographs of the five remaining Brawlers were scarce. It'd become awkward, and the times we all got together were few and far between. Those years were the beginning of the empty spaces.

I turned back to the latest book, flipping through and pausing at a picture of Dan and Runo, beaming contentedly and posing for my camera. They were so happy.

Correction: They _are_ happy.

Next to them, in another picture, Julie locked her arms around Billy's neck, grinning cheekily at his blush. Another happy couple.

I turned the page and giggled at Marucho's latest conquest. A striking blonde sat next to him, both looking overdressed in one of the booths of Runo's restaurant. The boy millionaire was apparently the most eligible bachelor in town. Both of them smiled politely.

Uncomfortably, I shut the semi-completed book and quickly dashed down the stairs and out of the Misaki's house and restaurant, which was currently closed.

The bell chimed as the door shut behind me. Leisurely, I strolled in the early morning sun. It wouldn't be too long before the day began to simmer in the summer heat. I'd made a habit out of visiting Japan every summer, although it reopened healing wounds.

Eventually, I made it to the park. Hardly any children were out at this time, and I settled myself under the shade of a tree. Leaning against it, I remembered how Shun and I would do the same, not talking, but enjoying each other's presence.

I suppose you could say that he still keeps me company. His expressionless face haunts my dreams, sometimes weaving intricate fantasies and other times rippling through desolate nightmares. The windy days and dark nights were the closest I could get to him.

I laughed slightly, remembering the time Julie had first insisted that I at least try to date others.

She'd pulled my hair into an elaborate bun, and then proceeded to force me into a frilly aquamarine dress. Julie dragged me to an upscale restaurant, since I apparently had a date with Klaus von Hertzen, a fact she conveniently didn't mention until we were in front of the eatery. As nice as it had been, I couldn't open up to him or anyone else the way I had to Shun.

Time after time she'd set me up, all with good intentions, but it never worked out.

"Three years," I mused aloud. "Three years and my love for him hasn't faded."

The still air picked up, violently ruffling the vibrant leaves above me.

"Is that so, Alice?" a smooth voice called out.

I shot to my feet, shaking as I tried to figure out the direction it had come from. Out of all the places I—he—could be…

Could it just be my mind playing tricks on me? I yearned to hear his voice again that I was willing to accept my subconscious had a hand in it. Shun could've done so, chase away my sanity with his persuasive influence.

Or could it have been simply that Shun was here, within my reach?

Tilting my head upwards, I gazed up through the foliage, stifling a gasp when I caught sight of a pair of golden eyes. I braced myself for heartbreak. This wouldn't be the first time that I falsely glimpsed him.

I stared for a moment before tearing my eyes away from the amber orbs gazing back intently. I examined the figure, noting the playful smirk on his face and the way his short jet-black hair billowed gently in the breeze. He crouched on a branch, expression shifting into one of worry.

"Shun?" I managed to ask, already stepping forward and preparing myself to climb the tree. No fabrication of my imagination had ever lasted this long.

He studied me before leaping down and landing behind me soundlessly. I swiftly whirled to see him, just in case he disappeared.

"It's me," he confirmed quietly, practically glowing in the bright sunlight. He wore black jeans and an equally dark t-shirt covered by long-sleeved green jacket. He hadn't changed at all, as if time had stopped for him.

"You're hot," I blurted out, before adding, "You're wearing a jacket in the summertime." Hoping he didn't take it the wrong way, I looked away in embarrassment.

He chuckled softly, stepping closer, and staring at me seriously. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling a hand through his raven locks. "I ran away from my problems, and I abandoned what I cared about most."

"Shun, it's okay," I soothed, stretching a hand toward him and cupping his cheek.

"It's okay?" he repeated, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. "It isn't, Alice," he murmured against my knuckles.

"No, no, it is!" I insisted. "I'm giving you a second chance, like I told myself I would. It's up to you whether you take advantage of it."

He considered this. "And you're okay with that?" he questioned, eyes burning into mine.

"You want to hear my confession again?" I joked, grinning like I hadn't in a long time. He smiled that unique smile of his, tentatively reaching out and tucking a strand of copper hair behind my ear.

"As long as you're here, I'll be okay." I answered, knees going weak when he pulled me toward him. For a fraction of a minute, he kissed me hesitantly.

I blinked as he pulled away, trying to recover myself. Under the shade of a tree, we stood. Shun held me protectively in his arms, and I rested my forehead against his chest, elation filling my being.

He was here. The wait had ended. The void in my books and my heart would be filled…

"As long as always you come back to me," I whispered.

_**

* * *

**_

A happier ending, no doubt. Please leave a review. I'd like to get constructive criticism or just some feedback from everyone out there!

_**Oh, and can you tell me what other song lyrics were used? Well, can ya?**_

_**Cocoacharm15 **_


End file.
